To Speak In Tongues
by Creativity Incarnate
Summary: A one-shot about Sam's latest skill, something he learned while in the cage.  Please at least read!  No slash unless you squint.


**Title: To Speak In Tongues**

**Word count: 958**

**Warnings: Mentions of torture, season 7**

**IMPORTANT: All bold writing is meant to be in Enochian.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. Story idea came from a fic I read by Adrian Nox on . **

****

Things were just starting to get back to normal in the Singer house. Well, as normal as they could be. There was still the problem of the leviathans, but at least they had gotten Castiel back safely. Sam hated to think of what Dean would have done had Cas disappeared. For now, the three hunters and the trench-coat wearing angel (Dean had bought him a new one, insisting the old one was too worn, but Sam knew the true reason; it had too many bad memories) were scouring all the books in Bobby's house for any useful information. Dean was sprawlsed out on the worn couch. Castiel was sitting in a rickety wooden chair; one hand holding a book, the other arm was propped up on his knee, his chin in his hand. Bobby was behind his desk and Sam was standing at a bookshelf.

"Dammit! We've been searching for hours, and we still can't find anything! These things are useless!" Dean shouted, snapping his book shut. Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Dean, there is still a chance that we may-"

"Don't give me that crap Cas. We need a new plan."

"Dean, searching through these books-"

"Is a complete waste of time!" Sam was looking between the two. He hadn't gotten enough sleep lately, and was done with all the petty arguments. Knowing that Dean would only get angrier if he tried to stop him from yelling more, Sam turned to Cas. He was shocked to see that Cas looked just as angry as Dean. The two were in each other's faces, shouting.

"**Enough!**" Sam shouted in Enochian. Cas turned to him.

"**Stay out of this!**"

"**I'm tired of people yelling around here.**" Sam replied fluently. He mumbled quietly "**It's worse than Lucifer and Michael."**

"**Tell that to your brother, and what could you possibly know about Lucifer and Michael?"**

"**I know enough. I was stuck with them for a few centuries, remember?**" Sam replied. Castiel huffed and turned away. He seemed to calm down a bit.

"Uh, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"**What?**" Sam replied. He noticed the strange look on his brother's and on Bobby's face. He frowned before he realized why they were staring at him like he was some sort of alien. "Oh." He said. "Uh, sorry." He said with a sheepish smile. One hand came up to rub the back of his neck.

"Don't say sorry, just tell us what happened, ya idjit." Bobby's gruff voice stated.

"Samuel and I were arguing. It is of little importance." Castiel said. He didn't seem to have realized that they had switched languages.

"In what language?" Dean asked. Cas frowned.

"Enochian." He replied stoically. Dean turned to Sam.

"You know _Enochian_?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah… and Latin, Greek, Elamite, Sanskrit-" Sam listed.

"How did you learn all of those, boy?" Bobby asked.

"Lucifer and Michael taught me, kinda."

"It is hard to imagine my brothers teaching you." Castiel said dryly.

"Well, they didn't exactly teach me… They argued a lot, in many languages. Especially Enochian though." Sam said. He could still hear the arguments, and when one of them got angry enough, they would turn to Sam or Adam, and vent their anger in the form of torture. Sam had hoped they would work out their issues, maybe even tolerate each other. It never happened.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

_Sam was starting to understand the language, Enochian, when the argument ended. Michael walked away into the black expanse of the cage, leaving Lucifer with Sam. Adam was around somewhere. Sam found himself going over the new words in his head. He even began to try pronouncing a few. When Lucifer heard him whisper, He whirled around, eyes focusing solely on Sam. _

"_Trying to learn the language of angels, huh? Well, I guess I'll just have to teach you." Lucifer snarled. Hoisting Sam up by his arm, Lucifer began beating the alphabet into him, literally. Every time Sam didn't repeat a letter correctly, or didn't respond soon enough, Lucifer would kick, claw, punch, or in some way hurt him. Sam learned how to read and write the symbols using his own blood as ink. The lessons went on, until Sam knew many languages front and back. Only leaving the pit had ended the torture. Flashback of pain almost caused Sam to wince. _

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

"...a..? Sammy?" Dean called. Sam came back to himself, not realizing he had spaced out in his memories. "You okay?" Dean asked.

"Huh? Yeah." Sam locked eyes with Castiel, who gave him a knowing and sympathetic look. It occurred to Sam that Castiel could read his mind. "Maybe we should take a break, eat some lunch."

"Sounds good to me." Bobby said. Dean's stomach growled, giving him away. Bobby led the way into the kitchen, Dean following. Castiel stopped Sam just before entering.

"**I am sorry. I had not realized our arguments reminded you of my brothers. I will try to refrain from raising my voice again**" Castiel said.

"**It's alright Cas, we all get frustrated. And the memories aren't that bad…**" Cas gave him a look that warned him not to finish his sentence.

"**You forget. I know my siblings. The memories of a time like yours with them would not be easy, for anyone, even an angel, to deal with.**" Again, Castiel had a knowing look in his eyes. Sam squirmed under his piercing blue gaze.

"**Well, I'll be okay.**" Sam said. He had to be okay, if only for Dean. He patted Cas's shoulder before walking past him to the kitchen. The talk moved onto lighter topics as the four made sandwiches and ate. They would get through their hard times, and come out alright in the end, like they always did. They were a family.

****

**Love? Hate? Are you inspired? Please review! Thanks!**

**Creativity Incarnate**


End file.
